


Star Stuff

by AdmiralApathy



Series: Spacedogs Stuff [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bookstore AU, Bottom Adam, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Spacedogs, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralApathy/pseuds/AdmiralApathy
Summary: Gabriella Ibanescu rented a book from Adam's quaint corner bookstore and Adam manages to track her address; however, when Adam shows up there is only Nigel and Nigel has no idea why anyone in their right mind would assume he has some book about Orbits Motioning or whatever.





	1. Starburst

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic written so I hope it is, at the very least, readable. I've tried my best to make Nigel sound like Nigel so whatever comes out of his mouth is his fault, not mine.

The last thing Nigel ever expected to see at 8 in the morning was a short, white-collared librarian. Hell, after his previous night with Darko he would have been less surprised to see the police at his door. The little man looked affronted, like he had smelled something bad. Which made sense, since the first thing Nigel did was light a cigarette once he walked outside.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh, um, is there" Adam looked down at his papers as Nigel leaned against the doorway, "a Gabriella Ibanescu that lives at this address?"

There was something off about this kid. His eyes kept twitching from his door to his papers, like he couldn't bare to look at his gorgeous mug. Well he could fuck off, wait what was this about- "Gab? The fuck do you want with that bitch? Did she screw you in her spare time too? Look kid, I don't have time for this bullshit. For all I care, you can find her in a dumpster choking on some guys dick. Now get out of my face before I-"

"Um, Gabriella Ibanescu has rented an "Orbital Motion" by A. E. Roy and I am here to ask for its immediate return and subsequent late fee charge"

".......Excuse me?" Nigel blinked a few times at that. This kid had some balls. Or maybe he just wanted to get his face bashed in.

"I'm sorry, was my speaking inaudible? I have come here to-"

"No, I heard you pretty fucking clearly. Why the fuck are you still standing here?"

"Um, I'm sorry?" The kid started to fidget. Now that's beginning to look more familiar. Usually Nigel could have a guy pissing his pants by just looking at him. Nigel went to take a drag from his cigarette. "Look kid, it's 8 in the fucking morning and you're standing here asking about my whore wife and for some late fee shit? She's not here and I don't expect to fucking see her anytime soon. Now, piss off" Nigel waved his hand, shooing him to fuck off to somewhere else. Nigel went to squash out his cigarette and close the door in the kid's face.

"Bu-But I-I" Nigel stopped and sighed. Damn this kid was persistent. He turned around and looked at the kid again, his eyes finally coming into contact. Fuck those were some baby blues. Nigel had always been a sucker for fierce eyes...and maybe some fierce tits too but that was neither here nor there, not with his track record. Ah, Fuck. He sighed again. "Look, Baby blue, maybe I can take a look for you to see if she left that Orbits whatever here but...."

"It's Orbital Motion by A. E. Roy and my name is Adam not--"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. I'll take a look around but for the late fee, I'm not paying for that shit"

"Oh, um, well you wouldn't need to pay for it. If you could tell me her address I can send a bill there to charge her for the--"

"Don't know that either, kid. Sorry. You see, she kind of sucked one of my, uh, employee's off in my fucking living room. So as you can see, I don't know where the bitch is so..." Baby Blue's head turned a bit to the side. Fuck, he looked like a fucking lost puppy. "I'm not sure what that has to do with you knowing her state of living address"

"It means, I don't want to know the cunt's fucking 'state of living address'. So I can't tell you it. Got it? Now, I said I'll look for your fucking book but that's all I can fucking do. Ok?" The kid's face practically lit up. "Oh, um, Yes sir. Thank you for your assistance"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever" He went to close the door again. "One second please" Baby Blue started rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a card and handed it to Nigel. "This is my business card with the location of my shop. Please give us a call or visit within our business hours if you have time".

Nigel looked at the card. "So....Adam Raki?" The kid nodded and held out his hand. Nigel really did not understand this kid, he looked like a damn robot. "Hello, my name is Adam Raki. It is a pleasure to meet you" Nigel chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure". He met Baby Blue's hand and shook it. "My name is Nigel". The kid nodded his head again.

Afterwards, Nigel was finally able to lean against his closed door. He lit another cigarette. 

* * *

  
Three days later, Nigel found himself standing in front of 'Liber Nebulae'. What kind of fucking pretentious name was that anyway? 

He kept telling himself that he was only here to clean out his apartment of anything Gabi. But he didn't want to think too deeply about it. And besides, it was true that he couldn't stand the thought of keeping something of **Her's** in **His** home. He had too much self respect to act that much of a cuck.

So here he was, hearing a bell softly clang as he walked into a cozy hole in the wall bookstore. Nigel wasn't sure when he had last ever been in a place like this, but the lack of human presence was a bit discerning. He wasn't sure there was anybody in the store until he saw a tuft of hair hidden behind a counter. "Hello, is anyone back there?"

Once again, Nigel was up by 8 am today. The store opened at 9 am, so he guessed it made sense why the kid had shown up so early in the fucking morning. Doesn't make it any less a pain in the ass though. Shit, he was already aching for a cigarette.

"Hello?" he called out again. "Yeah, I hear you". The scruffy hair raised over the counter. He looked so much like Baby Blue Nigel had to blink a few times. The more he looked at him, the more it seemed eye contact was an issue that ran in the family.

"Please no loud noises, how can I help you?" Although, this one didn't have an issue with staring him down. "I'm here to give back this book. Where's Adam?" The scruff continued to eye him suspiciously. "I can take care of it. Give it here"

"I'd rather wait to give it to Adam"

"Who are you?" Nigel furrowed his brows. In his line of work, questions like that would get people in trouble.

"Is Adam here or not? I have shit to do today" Nigel had nothing to do until 6 pm. "He's in the backroom. Just give it to me, Adam doesn't like to deal with customers".

"Well, maybe I'm more than just a fucking customer"

"Excuse me?" The man immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at him again. Nigel was not ready for measuring contest at 8 in the fucking morning. "Look, I just want to give this to him personally and-"

"How do you know Adam?" He walked out from behind his counter with his finger wagging. "My brother isn't going to be your casual lay".

"How do you know what I want? You don't even know anything about me, Scruff"

"Oh, I know enough. You're not the type that belongs in a place like this. I've doubt you've seen a book, much less held one since before you dropped from high school" His eyes looked him up and down. "Although, I doubt you made it that far"

"Get your finger out of my face before I break it" The scruff backed down. At least this one understood a proper threat. "I'm calling 911" Shit. Nigel drew his fingers through his hair. He did not need this today. "Oh, come on. I--"

"Nigel!" Adam appeared from behind a book case like a fucking angel come to save him. "I didn't know you would come here today. There was no call previous to your appearance. Most people call before coming in"

"Why hello, beauti--"

"And you brought the book!" Nigel looked down to the book in his hand. He had almost forgotten he was holding it. "Of course, Baby Blue. It seemed important to you" Adam's eyes lit up as he walked over take it.

"I'm glad you found it, this one is my personal copy. We don't usually rent books but the book was out of stock because it was placed on a required reading list for college students at the community college down the street and a customer needed it so I lent her my own book and I really like this one because its about analytical methods of classical celestial mechanics and recent numerical experiments on the orbital evolution of....oh, um, Will is shaking his head at me so I'm talking too much now"

After Adam said that Nigel heard Will facepalm behind him. "No big deal, darling. I would love to hear you talk about this kind of stuff more" A big, bright smile lightened up Adam's face and Nigel was speechless for a second. Now he wasn't sure if the scruff's comments from earlier had spiked his contrarian side or if he genuinely liked this kid, but it only seemed natural for him to leave Adam his number before saying farewell.

"See you later, darling. And you too, short stack" The scruff's face fired up like a tomato, "What the fuck--Short Stack!?!" Nigel walked out the door and into the street. He had to get some sleep before 6 and maybe some new aftershave. 


	2. Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will nags Adam and Nigel gets drunk with Darko while getting ready to take care of some buisness.

Adam sat alongside his brother in his car after closing, picking at a loose thread on the car cushion. Adam often insisted it was impracticable for Will to drive them to and from work since they lived relatively close to the store. But after their dad died, Will had become a lot more touchy when it came to Adam. He even took a sabbatical from his work to move back home with Adam to help arrange the funeral but that was almost two months ago.

Will glanced at Adam a few times, not entirely sure how to broach the question. "So, that was an interesting visitor this morning?"

"Yeah"  
  
Will sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Who was the visitor from earlier Adam?". Adam kept his eyes on the loose thread. He couldn't read many people very well, but even he could see when his twin brother was agitated. Although, he wasn't sure why that was. "Oh, that was Nigel"

"Annnnd who is Nigel?"

"His wife, or ex-wife, he didn't seem to really like her a lot because he said that she cheated on him, but I lent her my book and he returned it. The book, it's called 'Orbital Motion by A. E. Roy ', the one dad gave me for my 27th birthday before he died. It's about--"

"I know Adam, you've told me about it before"

"Oh...well, you didn't really seem to be listening before so I assumed you wouldn't remember if I talked about it again"

"....so we won't be seeing more of Nigel then...?" Adam thought about Will's question before responding. He wasn't sure if he was going to see Nigel again. He did have Nigel's number and he did like the idea of talking to Nigel more. He was intimidating at first but Nigel did return his book to him. It would be fun to talk to someone about astronomy and Nigel said he was interested in listening to him talk about it. Maybe he could talk about Enceladus...Adam was going to call him.

Adam turned to Will, "what is an appropriate time to call somebody after they give you their number?" The car took a really sharp right turn, almost veering into a car. A horn sounded really loud behind. Adam looked behind him and saw the guy flip up his middle finger. "You're kidding, right?"

"Umm, no? And you should be more careful driving. This isn't Virginia. There's a lot more traffic here and accidents are more likely to occur with reckless driving in a highly populated area"

"Adam, no. Do not call that guy. The only thing that man knows is violence. He's not safe"

"I can make my own decisions. Just because dad's dead doesn't mean you have to be my caretaker" They reached the apartment at the height of their argument. Adam's voice steadily got louder as Will's face steadily got colder. "I'm not trying to control what you do. I'm just trying to warn you before you make an irreversible mistake" Adam walked past the small gate as Will grabbed his arm before he got up the steps. "Be careful about who you open the door to because once it's open, he won't leave willingly"

Adam stared at him, "Then I just won't invite him over". He slapped Will's arm away and walked up to the entrance, "I'm still going to call him". Then he slammed the door. Will stood in shock before he followed him inside. This was exactly the reason why Will was still living with Adam.

 

* * *

 

A loud crash sounded out in the back of the auto shop. Nigel and Darko sat together in the office after they held their nightly meeting, sharing a joint between them. "Shut the fuck up out there!!" Nigel laughed as Darko pretended to throw his beer bottle at the nearest guy through the door before getting up and closing it. "So who was this dame you were talking about?"  
  
"Oh, fuck man. He has the bluest eyes and the tightest ass and--"

"W-wa-wait, this is a fucking guy you're talking about? What did Gabi scare you off pussy for good or something?" Nigel flipped him off, and took a another drink. "Fuck off, man. I don't even know if it'll even turn into anything serious anyway" Darko gave him a look. "It sure as fuck sounds serious. You have fucking stars in your eyes. What does he give good head or something?"

"Shut your cunt mouth, Darko" Darko laughed before he stopped short. "Oh my fucking hell, you haven't even fucked him yet" Darko has known Nigel for a very long time. He even followed him to fucking New York when Gabi convinced Nigel to leave Bucharest with her. They were practically brothers at this point, but this was a man that went through partners like tissue paper, except with one woman.

And with the way she turned out, Darko was a little concerned what would happen if this one broke his heart too. They got off lucky this time, on the count that Gabi and her bitch ran like the fucking wind. But it's Darko that had to pick up the pieces, and he wasn't looking forward to a repeat of that. "What's his name?"

"Adam. Like from the fucking Gospel, man" Nigel looked up at the ceiling with glazed eyes. Darko was opened his mouth to say something when Nigel's ringtone sounded out from his back pocket. Nigel held his finger up as he answered his cell, "One second...Nigel, who is this?"

"Nigel? This is Adam" Nigel put his hand over the receptor and whispered to Darko, "It's Adam. Get the fuck out"

"What? Fuck off, this is my place too. I'm not leaving just because you want to get laid". Nigel pulled Darko out of his chair and pushed him towards the door. "Damn it, Nigel. Fine, I'm leaving. Fuck". Nigel returned to his seat and put the phone back to his ear, "--and you said you were interested in listening to more about astronomy so I was wondering if you want to go look at stars tonight. although we would have to bring my telescope to be able to see anything because of the light pollution"

"Wait, hold up Adam. Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, I would ask you to come over to my place but Will said I can't invite you over because he said you wouldn't leave"

Nigel furrowed his brows trying to think of who the hell Will was and what the hell his relationship with Adam could be. "Who's Will?"

"Will is my brother" Ah, the scruff from before. Of course he would discourage Adam from talking to him and he was so well behaved when he first met him. "And he told you not to invite me over because I wouldn't leave?"

"Yes, but in retrospect I think he might have been using a metaphor because he uses them a lot and I didn't understand it"

"Well, don't you worry about that. You can invite me over whenever, baby blue, and I promise I would leave whenever you want me to. If you ever want me to leave in the first place, of course" Nigel said flirtingly. Although, with Adam he had a feeling he didn't pick up on it.

"Oh, then would you want to come over tonight then?"

"Oh, darling I would love to--" Darko's voice yelled through the door, "We have shit to do tonight, Jackass! Go suck his cock some other night!"

"On second thought, I have do something important tonight for work but I would be happy to visit you..." Darko spoke up again, "Thursday night!"

"...Thursday night, Baby Blue? Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, Thursday sounds good and my name is Adam"

"Perfect, see you then, Baby Blue"

"Goodbye, Nigel" Nigel hung up his phone and joined Darko outside. Lighting another cigarette, he punched Darko's shoulder as he passed him. "Were you fucking eavesdropping on me?" Darko laughed. "Fuck yes, obviously somebody has to or I would have to deal with this shit alone. And stop fucking punching me, my shoulder is already sore enough".  
  
Nigel scoffed, "Pussy".

One of the workers called out to them and they walked to a car that just pulled into the garage. They looked down to see a sobbing man hogtied and gagged in the trunk of the car. Nigel looked at the man and back to Darko. "Now, what's to be done about the snitch?"

"This man sold out Richie, Nigel. A good friend of yours and you want me to pass sentence? I would have thought you would want your hands all over this?" Darko feigned contemplation before smiling darkly. "...But I do have some nice concrete shoes that should fit him comfortably"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we'll spend more time with the bookstore, but for now Nigel needed to get piss drunk and high with Darko while Adam tells Will to cut the metaphor bullshit so...I think it went pretty well. Next time the chapter will definitely be longer though. Hope you guys liked it, I spent my precious time not studying for my biology finals doing this instead. Or maybe I was procrastinating? I'll never tell ;)


	3. Carina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely Thursday night and fun times in the bookstore (not that type of fun times)

"Oh great, it's you again" It didn't take more than a second for a snarky comment to leave Will's mouth when Nigel walked into the bookstore. "Oh come now, scruff. We don't need to hate each other now, do we?"

  
Will cheekily raised his finger to his chin, pretending to think about it. "Um, I don't know" His face quickly turned deadpan. "You threatened to break my finger last time I saw you"

  
"And last time, you were waving your finger in my face. You got off easily, in my opinion"

  
"Oh? I thought that was because I told you I was going to call the police"  
"And you honestly think I'm afraid of some fucking little pigs? I wouldn't want to cause trouble for Adam like that" Will went silent. "You really incorporated yourself into the culture, haven't you?...Adam's in the back. The key code is 1987" Nigel smiled and slapped Will's shoulder as he walked to find the backroom. "Thanks for your help, scruff"

  
Will called out behind Nigel's moving back, "I have a name, Jackass". Nigel laughed his way to the back of the store, finding the 'employees only' door. He got a few strange looks from some costumers that were browsing the bookshelves on the way there.

  
He knocked on the door before pressing in the key code and found Adam sitting at a desk with a big grin on his face in front of a computer screen. "Hey, darling" Adam looked at him and looked back at his computer screen. "Hey, Nigel. There are confirmed rings on extra-solar planet, J1407b, that extend one astronomical unit. Can you imagine a planet with rings as large as the distance between the Sun and the Earth? Jupiter's are only 7,000 kilometers wide. What are you doing here?"

  
Nigel moved behind Adam to look at his computer screen. He didn't know what an astronomical unit was but he knew the distance between the Sun and Earth must be pretty fucking huge. "That's fucking cool, Baby Blue. I'm just here because I just couldn't wait for Thursday. I hope you don't mind" Adam pulled back up an excel spreadsheet, but Nigel held tight close behind Adam.

  
"I don't mind" Adam typed furiously on his screen, filling in numbers from the books to the computer for further filing. He blushed, feeling Nigel's breath by his ear. He liked Nigel's presence. It was oddly comforting.

  
Time flew as a couple of minutes passed by while Adam finished his paperwork for the day. After he was done, he turned his computer off and walked passed Nigel on his way to the door. "I'm going to go stock books...do you want to come?"

  
"Sure, darling"

  
Adam stocked books while Nigel stood back and talked back and forth with him. Occasionally he helped him with the really high shelves. Although, most of the time he enjoyed just watching Adam work, especially on the lower shelves.

  
He currently was talking about his early high school experiences. "I don't know, I actually did like my chemistry classes. It was pretty fucking funny. I had this final exam and got such good grade on it that my teacher thought I was cheating because I never did my fucking homework. Shit just made sense so I didn't see the fucking point in wasting my time on that--"

  
"There's always a point to completing homework, Nigel. Teachers need a point of reference to know how to adapt their teaching methods"

  
"Well, I had better things to do...like growing my very precious plants"  
"Oh, were you a botanist?"

  
"I was growing weed" A look of understanding washed over Adam's face with an accompanied "Ooohh".

  
"Anyway, back to what I was talking about earlier. My teacher thought I was cheating so I had to sit in front of a panel of three assholes as they watched me retake a new exam they wrote up for me. Assholes made it super hard. Had shit in there we didn't even learn about, so of course I failed it. Needless to say I didn't waste any more of my time in that rotten institution"

  
"That's kind of sad"

  
"Awe, don't worry about me darling. I own a, uh, very successful chain of car shops" Nigel placed a book on the top shelf in the history section. "So how did you come across owning this place?"

  
"My father purchased it after serving in the air force and I took it over after he died" Nigel paused, turning to Adam. "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss" Honestly though, Nigel was kind of relieved he wouldn't have to deal with another pain in the ass father-in-law like Gabi's. There was a reason he was so agreeable to moving to the U.S. with Gabi when she asked. "It's ok. He's not bothered by his arthritis anymore" Nigel laughed at his comment. His darling was amazingly practical.

  
Nigel looked at his watch. He was surprised to see two hours had passed without him noticing. "Aw, look at the time. 'Fraid I have to head out, darling"  
Adam frowned, placing the last book away on the shelf. "But I didn't get to talk about Enceladus, yet".

  
"There's always Thursday night, Baby Blue. Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to talk about whatever the fuck that is when we're lookin' at stars till fuck in the morning"

  
"Actually, I thought we could just stay in my room. I have something really want to show you" Nigel's neurons fired up almost instantaneously before short-circuiting. ".....What?"

  
"It's a program that I installed that projects a small portion of the known universe on the ceiling"

  
"........Ah, of course. That, um, that makes more sense..." Nigel paused while he recollected his thoughts. "Either way, darling, I am still very much looking forward to Thursday" He charmed his way to throwing his arm around Adam's waist and kissing him a peck on the cheek goodbye.

  
Adam's face flared up and said goodbye back. Nigel was a very audacious individual. Most people either overloaded Adam with talk he didn't understand or avoided him altogether. But Nigel didn't seem to fit in either category that Adam was used to putting people into.

  
As he watched Nigel leave the store and wave goodbye to his brother, Adam realized that might be the thing about Nigel that he liked the most. Besides his ass.  


* * *

  
*Ding Dong*

  
Adam turned his head towards the door at the sound of the doorbell. He had been preparing three hours in advance for this. Even though, logically, he should have had it finished in the third of that time. He didn't understand why he was acting so jittery, he ended up changing his outfit three times.

  
He opened the door to see Nigel standing with one hand raised to press the door bell again and the other holding a six pack of beer. He saw Adam and smiled. Ready with the charm, he leaned against the doorway with his arm raised above Adam's head.

  
"Why hello, beautiful"

  
"I like the shirt you're wearing". Adam noticed it almost immediately. It was full of dachshund dogs and it reminded him of his twin. Also, he looked up dating tips and it said a person could never do wrong if they said a compliment to their partner.

  
Nigel looked down at his shirt and back at Adam. He smiled widened. "Oh really. Cause you know what it's made out of, don't you?"

  
"Um, I'm going to assume cotton, polyester, or a cotton/polyester blend"

  
"That's a part of it, sure" Nigel walked past Adam into his apartment and placed the six pack on Adam's counter. "But the main ingredient is boyfriend material" Nigel winked.

  
"I don't get it"

  
"That's ok, Baby Blue. It was a terrible line anyway. Do you want a beer?" Nigel threw a can at Adam before even finishing the question. He barely caught it.

  
"Oh, ok" He had alcohol before with Will and Harlan but those tasted a lot sweeter than the one he just took a sip out of. Nigel laughed, seeing Adam's face scrunch up at the taste. He ran to the sink and spit it out. "Fuck, how do you drink this? It tastes horrible!"

  
"Ha ha ha! You don't drink it for the taste darling"

  
"Well" Adam went to the fridge and picked out a can of Dr. Pepper instead, "I'd rather stick to this instead" Nigel picked up Adam's left over can and finished it for him. "More for me then. So where is this thing you wanted to show me?" Adam proceeded to lead Nigel to his room where Adam had left the projector running. Nigel looked around the apartment on the way there.

  
"So where is the old cock-blocker- or um Will?...Oh shit" His jaw dropped entering the room. A portion of the universe lit up the ceiling causing Nigel to shut up for a second.

  
"I called Harlan to call Will and take him out to a bar so we could be alone" Adam pushed Nigel to sit on the bed while he started talking. "So what do you know about the beginning of the universe?"

  
"Wait hold on for a second, darling. You lied for us so we could be alone?"

  
"No, I just didn't tell Will about it. Now, what do you know about the beginning of the universe?"

  
They sat together for hours while Adam talked about his stars. Eventually, they ended up laying together. Nigel holding Adam and listening with the beer forgotten in the living room. The only regret Adam had was not getting to talk about the theory of an accelerated universe before Nigel stopped him with his mouth on his neck and a hand on his crotch.

Although he definitely did not regret what followed afterwards. Well, Will may have regretted coming home early.

 

* * *

  
It has been three months since they started dating and Will still could find Nigel hanging around the store. Helping stock books, taking Adam to lunch, giving management advice; Nigel lived to piss Will off.

  
And no, Will was not being ridiculous about this. Especially after that time he walked in on them having sex. He did not need to know what that sounded like and now Nigel came over like it was his apartment. Getting pissed drunk and inviting over his boorish friends whenever he felt like it. Hell, he even got Harlan on his side.

  
Will continued glaring off into the distance while a stout bearded man tried to get his attention. "Um, excuse me?" His voice whined over the counter top. Will didn't even need to look at the man to know his type.

  
"Yes, sir. Welcome to Liber Nebulae. How can I help you today?" The man straightened up his spine, ready to make Will's day.

  
"I've noticed you don't carry "Life's Codes and Strategies" by Dr. Franklin Chilton"

  
"Yeah, we try not to carry material that will make ourselves or our 'faithful' costumers mentally defective. So yeah, sorry about that" Will picked up his coffee mug in a dismissive gesture. "I'm sure the Barnes and Noble down the street keep plenty in stock, if you want to try there".

  
The man's cheeks puffed up in anger, almost causing Will to cough up his coffee from trying to contain his laughter. It was turning out to be a good day after all. Until the man started yelling at him. Will sighed. This day couldn't be more of a pain in the ass. Of course once he thought that Nigel walked through the door to witness his embarrassment.

  
Will expected him to smirk at him and leave him to his misery. Surprisingly, he walked up behind the man and put his hand on his shoulder and talked in a lower register that intimidated even Will. "I'd appreciate it if you lowered your voice, this is a place of business".

  
"Excuse me! I'm talking to..." short stack turned around to see the lion behind him. His mouth mercifully shutting for a blissful second. A painfully short second before he foolishly opened it again, "And who are you? Are you the manager of this pitiful establishment".

  
Nigel's face maintained a calm expression that Will didn't think was possible. He couldn't tell if Nigel was going to laugh or snap his neck. He wasn't sure which situation he preferred.

  
"I'm going to be your worse nightmare if you don't leave this place in the next second, shit stain" The man fully turned around and faced Nigel. Pointing his finger in Nigel's face, he took him up on the challenge. "Ha! Really? And what are you going to do if I don't leave? This man insulted me and I demand--Oh SHIT!!"

  
Two hours later Will called a guy named Darko to pick Nigel up from the police station for assault charges after paying bail.

  
Will was starting to see what Adam liked so much about this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took me a lot longer then I expected. Exams really kicked my ass for a second there but I finally finished the chapter. Anyone want to guess what the key code number is based off of?


	4. Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel reminisces and bitches about prudish roommates.

Nigel lied on Adam's bed, talking to the smaller male while he folded his laundry. "You know I can fix this, darling" He said as he snapped his fingers, "Whoosh, just like that. It's gone in an instant"

"I can handle my own problems, Nigel"

"Sure, sure, I'm not saying that you can't. I'm just saying that if that asshole comes back to the store again. I can 'take' care of him" Adam stopped and turned to glare at him. "Why would you take care of somebody that you have neither relational ties to or is your sexual partner?...You're not cheating on me are you?"

"What?! No! That's not what I meant. I'm trying to fucking say that I can make him leave you alone. You don't need to deal with clingy customers that loiter around your store and stare at your ass all day!"

"He does not stare at my ass all day"

"And how do you know? You can't see him because he's behind you all day following you around the store!"

"Well then how are you going to make him leave, Nigel?"

"....um, I'll talk to him..." Maybe Nigel shouldn't have even brought this topic up. His business was not something he wanted Adam to know about.

For everything Nigel knew, he knew Adam was made for him but he wasn't made for Adam. One day, Nigel's world would come crashing into Adam's quiet life, in his two bedroom city apartment and break him. If he was any kind of descent human being, he would leave Adam to a better man, but he wasn't. He was selfish, and he's going to hold on for as long as he's able to. Maybe that was what drove Gabi away in the first place. She was innocent too, but he was never one to let go of something good when he got it. And damn, did he have it good.

"Oh, ok then...There. I finished folding the laundry. Do you want to have sex now?" Nigel broke out of his reverie, "Of-fucking-course, baby blue. But if your brother yells at us again, I'm going to moan fucking louder. Not my fault he's not getting banged"

"His sabbatical should be ending soon-Ouch! Nigel!" Adam slapped him on the head when he nipped at his neck. "Ha ha ha! I couldn't help it darling, it was tempting me"

"How could my neck tempt-" Nigel shushed him with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it, darling"

He took his darlings legs and splayed him for his greedy eyes to devour. Sucking dark marks onto Adam's pearl white thighs, Nigel's erection throbbed in time with Adam's panting.

Yes, Nigel definitely wasn't going to let this go anytime soon. Unfortunately for him, that day he was so weary of was just around the corner and it looked a lot like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, short chapter but there it is. Hoping that the sequel's first chapter makes up for it a bit in length. Man, now I get how authors can leave their works for so long. A lot of the time, it's just really hard to focus. Hope y'all enjoyed this part of the series, and that with every word I type I'll get a little bit better at this!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
